


О падениях

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: Старк палится на тему того, что Мстители прознают про их с Локи связь. Тот пытается придумать способы отвести подозрения. «А давай я тебя на глазах у всех из окна выброшу?»





	О падениях

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке с торфеста  
> http://www.diary.ru/~thorfest/p169811299.htm

– И что у нас плохого? – с ходу спросил Локи, как только на пороге номера появился Старк. 

– Как ты… впрочем, неважно, – Тони поморщился – иногда способность любовника так быстро определять чужие мысли вызывала вместо восхищения раздражение, хотя сейчас на это не было времени. – У нас действительно проблемы.

– Говоря «у нас» ты наверняка в первую очередь имеешь в виду себя, – полуутвердительно заметил трикстер, скрещивая на груди руки и пристально глядя на Железного Человека. – Ну что ж, рассказывай.

– Они что-то подозревают, – без предисловий заявил Старк, проглотив поддевку. 

– Вот как?

– Да, вот так.

– Что же, мне жаль.

– Чёрт тебя подери, Локи! Не делай вид, что ты к этому не причастен! – не выдержал Тони, сердито нахмурившись. – Ты понимаешь, что неприятности будут в том числе и у тебя? 

– И чего ты хочешь? – смилостивился наконец его главный враг и слегка наклонил голову. Он прекрасно понимал, что сложившаяся ситуация не является для него помехой, но вместе с тем понимал и то, что Тони больше беспокоит другой аспект – гений, миллиардер и плейбой не был пока готов к тому, чтобы афишировать свои отношения с главным, на данный момент, врагом ЩИТа. 

– Не знаю, но ты виноват, – Тони обвиняющее ткнул в Локи пальцем, – тебе и карты в руки. Придумай что-нибудь.

– С чего ты вообще взял, что эти болваны что-то заметили?

– Не знаю, что их больше насторожило, – фыркнул Старк, прохаживаясь по комнате, – засосы…

– Можно подумать, это…

– …появившиеся сразу после одной из операций ЩИТа…

– Ну… ты ведь мог туда не явиться…

– Они меня видели!

– Твоего двойника.

– Предлагаешь мне им об этом сказать? – Тони приподнял бровь, Локи ухмыльнулся. 

– Кроме того, у меня весь костюм обледенел.

Локи изумлённо уставился на Старка:

– Ты хочешь сказать, что не можешь придумать для этого объяснение?.. – он недоверчиво нахмурился, с сомнением глядя на любовника. Во взгляде явственно читалась неуверенность в том, что перед ним стоит один из самых гениальных (по его собственным словам) людей Америки. – Хорошо, я подскажу: ты проводил испытания…

– Локи, он не тает месяц.

– Он и не растает, – трикстер пожал плечами, по-прежнему не видя проблемы.

– Хорошо, опустим скучные подробности, вроде той, что _обычный_ лёд имеет тенденцию таять при нулевой температуре… 

– Ты что, держишь этот костюм у вас в штаб-квартире на глазах у всех?

– Нет, но из-за этого я не мог его снять сразу, и того времени, что мне потребовалось провести у всех на глазах, как ты выразился, им хватило, чтобы заметить…

– Лёд? Я всегда знал, что у вас в команде одни идиоты…

– …витиеватые, явно не природные, узоры, и то, что лёд образует слова «Собственность Ло». 

– Там было моё имя, – оскорбился Локи.

– Его я всё-таки смог отскоблить. Вместе с частью брони.

– Ты меня не любишь, – трагично заявил трикстер и гордо отвернулся, вздёрнув подбородок. 

– Локи, – Тони со вздохом присел рядом и обнял любовника за плечи. – Не пойми меня неправильно, я, ммм… очень ценю твои романтические порывы, хотя, признаться, было бы неплохо, если бы они оказались… скажем, менее губительны для моей техники… Но это неважно, – быстро добавил он, когда зелёные глаза ётуна опасно вспыхнули. – У нас ещё одна проблема.

– Они здесь.

– Да.

– Отлично, можно я наконец-то их убью?

– Э-э-э… других предложений нет? – Тони сделал брови домиком, и Локи закатил глаза.

– Ну хотя бы брата!..

– Я ни в коем случае не хочу мешать семейным разборкам, но давай всё-таки в другой раз, – очень вежливо попросил Старк. – По-моему, лучше всё-таки сосредоточиться на том, чтобы у них исчезли подозрения.

– Хорошо, – обречённо вздохнул трикстер. – Уходи, прикрою магией. 

– Нет… тогда всё будет совсем очевидно. Они видели, как я зашёл, и не видели, как вышел.

– Хочешь эффектно исчезнуть?

– Не отказался бы.

– Чтобы думали, что мы с тобой подрались.

– Можно и так.

Локи пожевал губу. 

– На первом этаже над входом натянут тент. Могу выкинуть тебя из окна, приземление подстрахую.

– Думаешь? – Тони опасливо отодвинулся. – Я что-то не уверен…

– Не бойся, – мрачно ухмыльнулся Локи. – Я буду нежен.

~*~*~

Когда с одного из верхних этажей отеля из разбитого окна, размахивая руками и наверняка громко матерясь, вылетел Тони Старк, мстители, наблюдающие за происходящим из небольшого кафе напротив, к своему стыду почувствовали облегчение. Никто, конечно, в этом не признался, и все изобразили на лицах ужас, наблюдая за траекторией полёта боевого товарища, но мысленно всё же возликовали: подозрения о неуставных отношениях одного из мстителей с их общим врагом не подтвердились.

Траектория тем временем здорово отклонилась от прямой, забирая вправо, и Старк аккуратно приземлился на не слишком широкий тканевой навес. У разбитого окна мелькнул и тут же растворился Локи.

В меру обеспокоенно и в меру облегчённо, команда поднялась со своих мест и поспешила к Тони. 

И только Бартон, допивая колу, заметил:

– А по-моему, рано радоваться. Может, Локи ему просто не дал.


End file.
